One Lonely Survivor
by BlueMachete
Summary: One Lonely Survivor is a journal written by a survivor in Minecraft who, through unknown circumstances, has forgotten everything of his past life. One day he wakes up in the middle of a massive forest with nothing but a very small amount of supplies and an empty book. Who is this survivor and what is he doing in the Minecraft land? Read on to find out!
1. Beginning and Day 1

The Beginning

A few hours ago I woke up in what seems to be a never ending forest. I remember nothing of my past life, and I have no idea why I'm here, but I am here, and that is unavoidable.

I've decided to keep a record of everything that I do in this journal, in order to keep a straight mind and not forget things that I really shouldn't. The fact that someone other than me is reading this means that I am either dead in some unknown location, or that I have misplaced this book through even more unfortunate events.

Only read on if you are ready to know the cold hard truth of one lonely survivor.

Day 1

When I woke up, I wandered around a while before noticing there was a small black backpack swung across my shoulder. Hoping that it would have some clue to who I am or what I am doing here, I very carefully opened it and placed all of the contents on the ground to inspect.

Inside the bag was a silver canister of a clear liquid(water?) a small hatchet, a spade, a large(but empty) leather-coated book with a common ball-point pen attached, a box of crackers, and two stones(flint and steel?). Realizing that it was already past noon and time was constantly flying by, I decided it would be best to look for a place to spend the night. The crackers would last me at least a few days, and the water at least two, so I didn't need to worry about that.

Skipping ahead a few hours, I eventually found the perfect place to set up camp. Near the largest tree I saw, there was a small hole leading underground to a stone room(~4x4 meters large). There was nothing inside except for some rocks and branches, which must of fallen in from outside. Immediately I knew this would be the safest place I was bound to come across, so I got to work.

Because the sun was just a couple hours away from setting, I couldn't get much done, but I still tried to do as much as possible in the short amount of time I had. First off I gathered enough branches and twigs to last the entire night, if I would be successful in starting a fire. After that, I lined a corner of the room with stones to contain the area where the fire would be, and stacked all the wood I had on the wall to the right side of the fireplace. Then I made a crude wooden slab, and attached it to the tree so when night came I could close myself in. The last thing I did was bring some armfuls of dead leaves into the cave in the opposite corner of the room than the fireplace was in, and I formed a rectangle for me to sleep on.

Right now I am writing this entry after successfully starting a small fire(after about 20 minutes of trying) and closing off most of the hole, while leaving a small area for the smoke to escape. I really should be sleeping now, but I keep hearing noises outside, and it's hard to fall asleep unknowing of my surroundings. Then again, curiosity did kill the cat, so I suppose I should at least try to keep myself from going outside in the dark. Good night to myself, and I pray to have some luck finding out more about what's going on in the morning.

* * *

**A/N: I know most people are dissapointed that the first day doesn't have much action or large events taking place, but later on I promise you things will be getting very hectic. If you're looking for an interesting story about a strange teenage boy that needs to survive in the Minecraft land, make sure to keep reading on! Also any Reviews or PM's are greatly appreciated!  
**


	2. Day 2

Day 2

Today I woke up to the most beautiful sunrise I've ever seen. I got up in the pitch black cave with chickens clucking around out of sight, so I figured it would be time for me to go out and explore around.

As soon as I removed the wooden slab and crawled out of my hole, all that awaited me(besides the trees and chickens) was a massive sphere of burning fire slowly rising out of the tree tops. It only seemed to last a few moments, but in that time the entire sky was a massive envelope failing to encase the burning sun in it's vibrant reds and oranges. I'm sure I'll never forget that wonderful sight no matter how long I'm stuck in this forest.

Anyways, I'm getting side tracked. What I really should be writing about is how I spent my day securing a reliable food source and expanding my home In search of water. When I finished my moment with the sun and ate some of my crackers, I began the day.

The first thing I did was go over what I needed to have in order to survive, which, at this point, was obviously more food and water. This lead me to think of the chickens. I don't really know how to butcher animals, nor would I be able to stomach them after knowing what I'd done, but what about their eggs? It seemed like they were carelessly laying eggs all around my cave entrance, so why not trap the chickens near the base and use their eggs as nourishment? And so I did.

I used my spade to nail dry wood together using small stones, and fenced out the area around the large tree my hole was formed under. This served to keep in all the chickens that were unlucky enough to trample around on my land. A few of them got away when I was setting up the fence, but I still managed to trap 5 of them in.

After assuring myself of the fence's sturdiness, I loaded almost all the eggs I could find into my backpack, and took them into the cave near the fire place. However, I still was not done. Although I had secured a steady supply of eggs, I wasn't able to cook them. To fix this I gathered all the stones in the cave and stood them upright surrounding the fireplace. Then I laid the biggest, flattest stone on top of the other stones. This created a sort of "mini stove" where I could place more wood into the opening in the stones if the fire was ever low, and on top of the flat stone I could place food to be cooked.

So now that I had a safe home, a constant fire, and a steady supply of food, All I needed was water. After eating some eggs and crackers, I began to ponder about where all the water could be. The forest was so massive, and the trees were so huge, but for some reason I couldn't find water anywhere. Also it hadn't rained since I woke up on the first day, so I couldn't rely on crafting buckets to catch sky water. There needed to be some way the trees were able to grow so huge and spread so far out, I just needed to figure out how... and that was when it hit me.

If there was never any water on TOP of the surface, then doesn't that mean there would need to be underground springs? It's the only thing that made any sense to me, so I decided on what I should do. Either I could continue to search for nonexistent lakes above ground, or I could dig passages around the cave, looking for hidden springs. I decided to go with the digging.

Using my spade, I made a small hole in one of the stone walls, and began to dig through the dirt. After a few hours of digging around and loading the extra dirt out of the cave, I finally found something. About 2 meters away from the hole in the wall, there was a faint stream of water running through the dirt. It wasn't much, but it was definitely water, and that was what I had been looking for.

At this moment I am laying on my bed after drinking the rest of the canister and eating all the crackers. I really wanted to continue digging into the water source, but that will need to wait for tomorrow. I almost fainted from exhaustion a few times while in the tunnels, and I don't plan on waking up surrounded by dirt with a massive backache. Also pretty soon I will need to find some movable source of light for the tunnels I made. Lately I have been relying purely on my hands, since it's so dark, but that proves to be quite the hindrance since I can't see where I'm going. Good night to myself, and I pray for sweet dreams of that beautiful sunrise.


	3. Day 3

Day 3

Immediately after I woke up, I got to work. Having no water left in my canister, I knew I would collapse from dehydration in less than a day if I couldn't discover some more. I also only ate one scrambled egg for breakfast since I knew that eating would just make me more thirsty.

I crawled throughout the tunnels until I could find the wet spot in the dirt that I discovered yesterday and started hacking away at it. Every chunk of dirt I moved away made even more water spring loose, so I knew that I was getting closer and closer by the second. And then I found it.

After digging and removing dirt for about an hour, a massive blast of fresh air hit me. It felt so moist and clean that I nearly destroyed the tunnel I was in, trying to get out so fast. What I saw next was unbelievable.

There was a massive lake(if you could even call it that, considering how enormous it was) surrounded by trees so thick it would be impossible for anything to get through them. Even a brand new chainsaw would probably break before it could get through the trees. But that's not all. It was far more than just a large lake encased in trees; it was the living embodiment of life itself.

The top of the water was so still it seemed like the lake was empty at first glance, but after looking into it I saw everything.

Fish ranging from the largest of catfish to the smallest of guppies were flying everywhere throughout massive entanglements of seaweed. All around and on top of the lake were fireflies, flashing their lights away without a doubt in their mind. Then I realized something.

When I looked back at the water for the second time, I examined the surface, in stead of looking into it, and staring right back at me was my reflection.

I was a teenage guy, probably around sixteen years old, with jet black hair and tan skin. A heavy-duty black winter coat with muddy white fur on the inside was covering up most of my shirt, which was a plain white T. My pants were simple ripped-up black jeans, and the bottom of them were covered up by my boots, which matched the exact style of my coat. But the one thing I was truly baffled by were my eyes.

While the rest of my body would make me seem like just a normal teenager who was thrown into this crazy world against his will, my eyes were different. The pupils were a deep pool of bloody red, almost as if they themselves were bleeding on the inside. The longer I stared into them, the more gruesome they seemed to be.

Maybe I had some sort of contagious disease, and that is why I was made to live out in the wild... but even if that theory were correct it wouldn't explain how I lost all my memories. Also the only "disease" I know of that causes red eyes is albinism, but that doesn't pertain to my case since my hair and skin are flowing with color.

After studying my looks enough to satisfy me, I clumsily stumbled over to the lake and collapsed in one of the shallow parts, slurping up all the water I could. The sensation I felt when having that pure, shining lake water lap around me was utterly indescribable.

Now back in my cave, all I can say is that tomorrow morning I'm going to stuff my face in with all the eggs I can eat, and chug all that beautiful water I possibly can down my throat. Good night to myself, and I pray for good luck doing whatever it is I will do in the morning.

* * *

**A/N: Now that most of the necessities and explanations are done with, pretty soon the series should start picking up drastically. If you've kept with this story from The Beginning, make sure to continue following for much more action that is soon to come! Also please remember than any reviews or PM's are greatly appreciated.**


	4. Day 4

Day 4

I think I just made contact with other beings. I'm probably just going crazy and hallucinating after drinking so much lake water, but it all seemed so real... Hold on a second, there's no way I could possibly explain my encounter with... well... whatever it is that I encountered, unless I start from when I woke up, so that's what I'll do.

I rose to the sound of my chickens clucking away, so I thought I should eat a couple eggs for breakfast and head out to the lake. Maybe I could find something about my past in that seemingly magical place... or so I though. I had no idea what would actually happen when I got there.

After crawling through the tunnel that leads to the lake, I sat up on a nearby boulder and just relaxed. For the past few days I've been working myself ragged, so I figured that I would spend some time enjoying all the progress I'd made so far. That was when it happened.

Suddenly from the opposite side of the lake a bone-splitting shriek yelped over the surface of the water. I immediately realized that the voice belonged to another human who was probably in trouble, so I ripped the nearest branch off a tree for a weapon and ran in the direction of the scream. When I saw what was happening I nearly froze in bewilderment.

A teenage girl was desperately hacking away at the wall of trees with a hatchet, trying to make an opening point for her to run away(even though her actions were obviously futile). Behind her was a... um... I think it was... a zombie? Well whatever it was, it was slowly closing in on her, and there was no way to escape in her condition.

Any normal person would've ran as fast as they could in the other direction, but not me. I've survived four days already on this crazy land, and there was no way I would back down no matter what happened. The fact that there was another human besides me could lead me to finding out more about this forest... or even more importantly, about my past life.

Sprinting as fast as I possibly could, I jumped in the air and smacked the thing so hard that it's head literally flew off, but that wasn't enough for me. I had no idea what this thing was, and there was no way I'd let it get the jump on me after lowering my guard, so I beat it to a blood pulp.

After my hands were bleeding and scarred from destroying the thing, I finally allowed myself to relax a bit.

Worst. Decision. Of. My. Life.

The second I turned around, the girl hammered the top of my head with her hatchet, and I blacked out.

When I came to, the girl was gone, and so was the corpse of whatever it was I just killed. Even the branch I used to fight with had vanished, and that was when I noticed that my surroundings were completely changed. Somehow I was moved back to the exact spot that I woke up on for the first day, but this time I had no supplies to accompany me. At that point the same five words kept racing through my mind, blocking out all other thoughts.

"What the fuck... just happened?"

After wandering around for the entire rest of the day, I finally found my cave again. Sadly, all the chickens were gone. All that was left were the items I kept inside the cave(the mini-stone, this journal, some eggs, and my tools.)

When I finally managed to pull myself together, I started tidying things up a bit. First I made a big nest near the cave entrance and put some eggs in it, so more chickens would be able to hatch. Next, I gathered all my things together and made sure nothing was missing, and nothing was. Lastly, I started up a fire, cooked some eggs to eat(which I am getting very tired of) and laid down on my bed to write this entry.

Now that I've gone over everything that happened today, I plan on re-reading it multiple times before going to sleep, and thinking about how I should approach all the craziness that happened. Good night to myself, and I pray for a slightly less hectic day tomorrow... Although that prayer is probably in vain.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first action day of One Lonely Survivor! If you like action-packed stories like this, make sure to stick around because very soon our little protagonist is going to be thrown into a world he's never expected! Also, if you are a fan of the slower more journal-like style, don't worry, for I have no intention of leaving you behind! Although there will be a lot more excitement coming up, i'll never abandon the descriptive survival side of One Lonely Survivor. Also any reviews or PM's about anything having to do with this story are greatly appreciated!**


	5. Day 5, Part 1

**A/N: In Day 5, an utterly enormous amount of action, plot development, and background information is revealed. So much, in fact, that this Day ends up being over 3x larger than any of the other days. Because of this, I decided to split Day 5 into 2 parts. I would greatly appreciate any feedback on how you, as a reader, have enjoyed this length of writing, and what you think about the split. I did not plan to have a day this long, nor do I ever plan to again, but just in case it happens, I would like to hear what you have to say about it. Thank you for your time and I hope you enjoy reading today's part of One Lonely Survivor!**

* * *

Day 5 - Part 1

Right after waking up, I went over my journal from the previous day. Pretty much everything that happened that day was impossible for me to explain, so I just know it must be related to my past life somehow, or at least to the mystery behind this forest.

After using my breakfast time to think of how to approach my day, I decided it was most important to make a weapon as soon as possible. If any more of those Zombies(and yes, I have decided to start calling them Zombies) showed up, I'd need to defend myself no matter what happened, or it's game over for me.

At first I though it would be hard to come up with a reliable weapon to use in any worst-case scenario, but it actually proved to be pretty easy. After breaking off all the stubs and twigs connected to a branch I found, I attached a large stone to the end of it using roots and weeds. This would allow me to use brute force from a distance, and it shouldn't break for a while since I used the sturdiest branch I could find.

When I was done having breakfast and making my club, I headed out for the lake. When I got there I went to the exact area where the little skirmish took place yesterday, but for some reason nothing was there. I looked everywhere from the bottom of boulders to the thickets of trees, but all of the Zombie's evidence was gone. Even the stick I used had vanished into thin air... but none of it made any sense.

First off, how did the girl get to this lake? There was no possible way for anyone to gain entrance through the trees. No matter how hard they tried, the trees were just too thick and too many. Also, How could the Zombie body have disappeared? It must of weighed at least two times the amount of the girl, so there's no way she could of hauled it off. And in addition to all that, HOW THE HELL DID I TELEPORT BACK TO THE MIDDLE OF THE FOREST WHEN I WAS KNOCKED OUT!

None of it made any sense, but there needed to be a way. If I could just come up with a theory on how one of those things might have happened, it could lead to discovering everything else... Biggest face palm moment yet.

I came here by digging a tunnel from a completely different location, so why couldn't the girl have done the same? The dirt in this forest crumbled away easily and wasn't too hard to haul off, so she should of easily been able to come here from underground.

The more I thought about it, the more sense it seemed to make. Even if that didn't explain the Zombie corpse vanishing and me waking up in the middle of the forest, the girl must know something. If I could only find her and ask how it happened, I'm sure she would be able to help. After all, she is the only one who was alive and well during the entire time this was happening.

That lead me to search for a cave or tunnel entrance other than mine. However, this search proved to be fruitless. After multiple hours of inspecting every boulder, log, or dirt pile I could find, there were still no tunnels. At this point I was truly perplexed. The girl couldn't have climbed out(the trees were far too wide and tall for that) and she couldn't have gone through the trees(they were too closely planted together), so the only way for her to get out and in needed to be using a tunnel. Also there's no way she could of used my tunnel, because I would of noticed.

There's something I was missing. Something obvious that I should be able to find out, but for some reason it was eluding me. If she didn't enter this area using a tunnel near the lake, and she didn't leave the area by going through or over the trees, then how did she do it? And that was the question I had been needing to ask.

If there wasn't a tunnel anywhere near or around the lake, why couldn't there be one inside the lake, leading to a waterfall or stream somewhere? After coming up with this idea, I immediately began testing it out.

As fast as I could, I sprinkled pebbles around the sides of the lake. Because I knew which way the current was headed, if any of the pebbles drifted against the water, then it would lead me to wherever the opening in the lake was, and just like that I found the tunnel.

Attaching my crude club to my jacket and putting my pen and a few sheets of paper into my water-proof pocket, I dived down into the lake. Even though I couldn't see anything, it was extremely obvious where the entrance to the passageway was.

I first began floating around at the bottom of the lake side where the pebbles I threw in went against the current, and suddenly I felt myself being pulled in a certain direction. Giving myself up to the water, I kicked off the side of the lake into the underwater current, and was instantly taken hold of by the flow.

Only a few moments went by when I felt like my lungs were going to burst, but somehow I managed to refrain from taking in large amounts of water. When the passageway of flowing water finally spit me out, I emerged from a very narrow but deep river, gasping for air. Once I had pulled myself out of the water and made sure my club and pen/paper weren't ruined, I examined my surroundings.

The sun would be setting in less than two hours, so I needed to be careful of that. All around me, the landscaping looked pretty much the exact same as back by my cave- Tons of trees in every direction. But what really interested me was the tree house above where the river began.

Now I had two choices to take, neither of them being very appealing. I could either climb up the tree and break into the tree house, not knowing who or what it belonged to, or I could stay down here in the dead of night, secretly spying, and pray nothing finds me. Being the impatient kinda guy that I am, I decided to investigate immediately.

I slowly inched my way towards the building, making as little noise as possible. Once I was within range of a window, I peeked in to see if the place was currently inhabited...

* * *

**STAY TUNED FOR MORE**


	6. Day 5, Part 2

Day 5 - Part 2

...The insides were probably 3x3 meters. Opposite of the side with the door, there were multiple bowls lined up. Most of them were filled with different types of berries, but a couple had water in them. On the side below the window, there was ripped up cotton in the shape of a bed, and on the opposite side of the room as that, there was a girl hunched over a log, either writing or drawing something(I couldn't tell because she was facing in the opposite direction(which also means that she didn't see me peering in on her)).

Realizing that she was the same girl who I saved from the Zombie, and getting devilishly mad at her for knocking me out and leaving me in the middle of the forest, I decided to have some fun with scaring her.

I ever so quietly sneaked through the window and crawled across the room until I was right behind her. Then I screamed one word directly into her ear as loud as I could

"BOO!"

She jerked up so fast and yelped so loud it was unbearable! I started rolling all over the floor and laughing loud enough to shake the entire tree, which did not seem to please her. As soon as she saw me, her face turned beet red and she started shrieking thousands of words at me, but I couldn't even try to hear them over the sound of my laughing.

After my lungs couldn't take any more of it, I finally calmed down, and tried to strike up a conversation.

"How's it going?"

"What is wrong with you!"

Apparently she wasn't much of a smooth talker, so I decided to get straight down to business.

"Sorry for that little joke, but I figured I should get you back for smacking me with your hatchet and leaving me to die."

At this she seemed to shy away, almost like she regretted what she did to me.

"I'm sorry for what happened that day, but there was nothing I could do. I was afraid you would hurt me, and by the time I gained control of myself you had already respawned."

"Respawned? What's that supposed to mean?"

"What? How did you kill one of those things without knowing what respawning is? I must of died and repawned at least ten times before getting my first kill..."

"Are you sick or something? You sound like you're talking about a video game."

"So you really don't know what Minecraft is... Do you at least remember any of the rules they told us?"

"Rules? They? Can you please explain this to me from the beginning? I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

"Well... I guess I can, but don't interrupt! It's a long story, and trying to remember it all makes my head hurt."

"My lips are sealed."

"Okay, it started when..."

In order to save paper since I only have a few sheets now, I will summarize everything she said.

Seven people(including us two) from around the US had gained entrance to what was supposed to be a beta version for the second series of the most popular game worldwide, which is Minceraft. These seven people all met at some mountain base in Wyoming, where the game maker was supposed to meet them. After entering the mountain base, a man walked up to them and stated the rules of the game...

Rule #1: In order for a player to win, all the other players need to lose.

Rule #2: The game will not end until a player wins.

Rule #3: In order for a player to lose, said player must be intentionally killed by another player.

...and immediately after that no one knows what happened. The girl said she remembers "A blinding light and then waking up in this empty tree house," but the events linking the light and the rules seem to have not happened at all.

"So did you understand all that?"

"Uh... I think so, but are you sure I'm not just dreaming or something?"

I don't know why, but for some reason that sentence seemed to make her go bonkers.

"You're not dreaming and you need to start taking this seriously! Do you have any idea what we've all been though! We were normal people living normal lives and suddenly everything was taken away from us! Why don't you understand?"

"Hey, don't worry about it. Just calm down. Now that we had the time to go over what happened, we should-"

"How could I possibly not worry about it? My family must be worried sick and all my-" *Sob "-friends are wondering what happened to me and I'm going to lose my job and.. and...-" *sniffle

"Are you crying?"

"I AM NOT CRYING!"

"Okay, okay, just hear me out for a minute. Why don't we eat some berries, go to sleep, and talk about this in the morning while you are done with your not crying. Then we'll be able to think about everything that's happened and find out what the best plan of action is."

"...alright..."

And that is exactly what happened(or close enough). I am writing this down right now while using the moonlight of the night in this super high tree house to my advantage. Also I made sure that sleeping beauty was out cold before starting my journal entry. I'm still not 100% sure if everything she said was true, and if it is true I need to be careful around her. Based on the rules she told me earlier, she could just be waiting until I fall asleep to get up and end me with her hatchet. Then again, now that I really look at her, she seems pretty harmless to me.

She is probably less than a head shorter than me, so pretty tall for a girl. Her long almond hair perfectly matches the dark brown of her eyes. She wore a tight-fitting white tank top under an unzipped pink jacket. Below the jacket was a small pink and white skirt with white leggings leading to simple pink and white sandals. So put simply, she was probably wearing the worst possible clothes anyone could ever have in this situation, with the exception of her shoes.

Then again, she did look stunningly beautiful. Her pink and white go perfectly together, and matches her personality spot-on. Even the shine in her hair would-

What the fuck am I writing? I'm supposed to be going over previous events and find out my plan of action for tomorrow. If I get distracted by something as simple as a girl, I'll never be able to make progress. I-

Ugh, I think the clicking of my pen is waking her up. Well for now I'll try to get some sleep and just figure things out in the morning. Good night to myself and whoever this girl is, and I pray for as much progress as I had today, tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you've enjoyed reading Day 5, Part 2! This was probably my favorite chapter so far, simply because it introduces another character and uses large amounts of dialogue, which felt interesting put into a journal-style writing. If you want to give me feedback on anything to do with One Lonely Survivor, don't be afraid to send in a review or PM! I read all messages sent to me no matter what!**


	7. Day 6

Day 6

I woke up to an empty room with the sun in high noon position. Realizing that the girl had probably run away with the food and water bowls, I climbed out the door and got to a high position where I could see the surrounding area. Surprisingly, the girl actually hadn't run away. Instead she was gathering berries from nearby bushes and refilling the water.

"Hey you! Why didn't you wake me up earlier? I could of helped with the berry gathering if you wanted!"

"Sorry! You were sleeping really peacefully, so I didn't want to wake you up!"

"Hahaha, you don't need to apologize for letting me get some sleep! I feel really well rested! Also thanks for not running off or doing something when I was sleeping! It makes me feel a lot easier about you!"

"Glad to hear it! I'll be up there really soon, so just wait for me!"

She looked so happy go lucky from up there. It almost seemed she enjoyed the fact that some red-eyed weirdo was staying at her fort, but that idea is a little too far fetched...

"Next time take me with you when you gather supplies," I said when the girl made it through the tree house door, "You really don't need to do all the work for both of us."

"Oh I don't mind at all! I just want everyone to be happy!" She chirped back at me, "Here, have some berries."

She must have been gathering since right after sunrise to get this many treats.

"Wow! They're really juicy!"

"I know, right! I spent all my time in Minecraft observing the landscape to find out where things like food sources and other player are."

"You know where the other players are? Have you met any of them personally or found out any background information?"

"When you say it like that it sounds like I've been spying on them... all I do is walk around and check out the progress people are making, like when you made the fence for your chickens."

After hearing that, I couldn't help but to whistle. "You really saw me making my fence? Are you sure you're not part squirrel or something? It took quite a while to make that and I couldn't sense anyone near me."

"It really isn't that hard when you know the land. There's tons of places to hide in- One of my favorite was that lake area, but when you found out about it I needed to stop going there as much during the day. But hey, we still haven't introduced ourselves yet! How about we exchange names and say a little bit about ourselves?"

When I heard that, a sudden realization hit me square in the face. I don't know my own name. What does this mean? Perhaps I'll never remember my past life? Or maybe I never even had a past life? Not knowing something as simple yet necessary as a name... is that even possible?

"Is something wrong? I know you don't remember all the stuff about Minecraft, but did you even forget-"

"My friends called me Red." I lied

"Red? You mean like your eyes? By the way they're really beautiful. I've never seen eyes like yours before in my life. Were they passed down from your parents?"

"No."

"So it's like a mutation or something? That's so cool!"

"I guess so... putting that aside, how about yourself? Do you have a something you want me to call you?"

"Well my full name is Aria Marie Stephens, but all my friends call me Ari. You can call me that too if you want, after all we're probably gonna be together for a really long time."

"So, Ari Stephens... It's nice to meet you."

To save my hand from breaking in multiple places, I'm going to cut out the rest of our conversation throughout the day. Basically all we did was continue to make small chat, with the exception of going back to my cave to get my journal and tools.

Honestly, I could get used to some more days like this. Ari is a really nice person and fun to talk to, so just being with her has made me happy. I am still wondering about my past life, and I do want to find out more about this "game", but maybe it would be OK to just relax a bit and have fun with all that's happening. The way I see it, this world we're stuck in isn't going to last forever, so we might as well enjoy it while we can.

My writing is keeping Ari up, so I think I'll get ready to hit the hay now. Oh, one more thing I should mention is that we made a second bed. Ari managed to gather a ton of wool, so we moved the log table into the center of the room, and put the second bed where it used to be. Now back to the topic of going to sleep; Good night to Ari and myself, and I pray for some fun times together tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know that this is supposed to be a story about how some random guy is forced to fight for survival and stuff like that, but you just can't complete a Teen-focused fanfic without some sort of background love story tied in; Am I right? And by the way, yes. Aria's name is based off of Arya Stark from A Song of Ice and Fire(Even though their personalities are exact opposites), which is probably my favorite book series. Also I thought it would be interesting to have a mysterious hero-like name for our little protagonist, and Red sounded perfect. Please remember than any Reviews or PM's with feedback for the series are always appreciated!**


	8. Day 7

Day 7

Today Ari agreed to showing me around the forest, and where all the other "players" are. Amazingly, she knew where the base to every person was except one, and had a general idea of what they would be doing at certain times of the day. I'll start by writing about the first camp we came across, which was home to three different guys from the same area in real life.

"Keep following me, Red. We should get there in less than a minute if we keep up this pace."

"What? We only left the tree house five minutes ago... How did we get there so fast?"

"Hehehe, I already told you how. I know all the shortcuts and secret passageways in this entire forest, so when it would take a normal person half an hour to get somewhere, I can make it in just a couple minutes."

"Jeez, you must have been exploring nonstop before I met you... wait a minute, if you've explored the entire forest, does that mean you got to the end of it?"

"Well that's hard to answer because there isn't really an end to it. When you go too far away from- well I'll tell you about this later. We made it to their camp!"

A sad place to be cut off at, but it's not like I could do anything about it, or they would've heard us. We were on top of a small mountain that their base was built next to for extra cover.

Their campsite was made up of three small wooden tee-pee's with a large fire in the middle. Over the fire was a fat pig roasting on a spit, and encircling their campsite was a continuation of the deep river by the tree house, but here it was a lot wider. At first glance it seemed like they must of put a lot of hard work into tidying everything up and making it as neat as possible, but after seeing the people who inhabited it, I began to doubt my previous thoughts.

I couldn't make out any exact details, but they looked like what would be typical scum in the real world. They were all wearing simple baggy shirts with ripped up jeans, and had super greasy hair that made me wonder what was living in their heads. They were gathered around the campfire punching each other and making jokes about how they were "gonna kill ever'body in tha game and cum out on top," or something like that.

"So what do you think about them?" whispered Ari as we walked away.

"They're definitely bad news. You really need to stop coming down here to spy on them- if they got a hold of you it would be really bad."

"Hehehe, I'm super glad you're worrying about me, but don't let it get you down! As long as I stick to my hidden path, there's no way they'll be able to find me. They're not that smart either; one time I hid near a tree and kept throwing pebbles at them. It was so hilarious!"

"Well then at least make sure you stay in hidden areas if you ever explore without me. We really need to be able to rely on each other for help if we want to make it out of this world in one piece."

"Oh, you really are worrying to much. Just let yourself have some fun! I bet all the guys back home would love to be stuck in a forest with no one but me!"

*sigh "Please just remember to be careful. Every time we talk about other Players, you act like you want to bring everyone together and throw a party."

"Hehe, you're so funny, Red."

"I really didn't want that to be funny, but whatever. Are we almost there?"

"Yeah, try to keep quite now. We're entering his territory."

At first I wasn't sure what she meant by his "territory" since the forest belongs to everyone, but I found out soon enough. About one out of every ten trees in this area had a ring of wool tied to them in the center, showing that this area belonged to whoever it was that lived here.

We got to his base of operations less than a minute after seeing the first wool-ringed tree. There were wooden sticks laid against a very large tree trunk, creating a sort of semi-circular lean-to with a bed of dead leaves and dried grass under it. A few meters away from the lean-to was an open area with a large log on it's side that had bowls of berries and water on it.

Next to the log was a guy a few years younger than me. He had thick straw-colored hair, and was wearing a plain brown tank top with baggy dark-green pants. On his feet were brown boots that went up half way to his knees. I couldn't get a good glimpse at his eyes, but I think they were a light shade of blue. His right pointer finger had a small silver ring on it that he kept rubbing with is left hand.

"Hey Ari," I whispered as quietly as I could, "do you know anything about his ring? He's paying a lot of attention to it."

"I only know as much as you when it comes to that. He's had it since I first saw him, and he never takes it off his finger no matter what."

"You said you don't know where the last person is, right?"

"Nope! I think it's a girl, though; she was in the mountain base with us when we were teleported here."

"Okay then, let's head back home and think about everything we've seen."

"Aww, I wanted to go for a swim in the river with you-

"I'm going to stop you right there. You do realize that we're stuck in some unknown world with dangerous creatures and other people that want to kill us, right?"

"Well yeah, but it would be fun! Besides, I always used to take baths while I cleaned and dried my clothes off before I met you. If I don't do it soon then my clothes will get dirty."

"Hahaha! You're a really strange girl, did you know that?"

"Well fine then! Laugh at me all you want, I'm going to the lake to clean myself off while you scribble in that dirty book of yours!" and with that she stomped off.

It's not that I don't like the idea of taking a swim with a girl, I just hate wasting time when I have so much to think about. Also I don't want to be in a position where we are the only two players left and we're best friends to the core. That would make things way over complicated, and I have full intentions of beating this stupid game and knocking the life out of whoever sent us here.

Since I put everything we know down on paper, I think I'll go to sleep now. I forgot how quite it was with no one but me in the area, and I'd like to use the peace while I can. Good night to myself and Ari, and I pray for gaining more progress in the morning.

* * *

**A/N: If anyone was wondering about the rapid increase in story length per day that seems to be happening, I just wanted to say that I will still be trying my very hardest to make sure that every day there is a new entry for me to upload. If another day comes out that is 2,500 words or more, I'll just split it up into multiple sections like day 5, and release them at different times. Any Reviews or PM's are greatly appreciated, and I always read them even if I don't reply!**


	9. Day 8

Day 8

Like usual, I started my day by having some berries and water after waking up to an empty room. The sun had barely risen when I awoke, but that didn't stop Ari from going off alone again. Since I don't know the land as well as her, I decided to stay put until all the mobs had cleared up, and then set out to look around.

After wandering around aimlessly for a few minutes, I stumbled upon a small cave entrance that was lined with torches, leading almost straight down into the earth. Maybe this belonged to the legendary seventh player? Or maybe it was a secret Ari was hiding from me? Only one way to find out.

I quickly grabbed a torch from outside and headed into the cave. Since I had my club and tools with me to stay safe, I figured I would have a little adventure and scrape together some valuables while I'm at it.

My first observation of it being a cave was a bit off; it was more like a crooked tunnel leading into the Earth, with only a few small extra areas branching off. Also most of the inside had torches all over, and there were almost no mobs, so I though maybe the culprit was still at the very bottom. I continued my decline ever so carefully.

Once I got to the bottom, a huge surprise awaited me. There wasn't a person there, but instead I found a massive lava pool with diamonds, iron, and some strange red powder smacked into the walls all over.

At first I froze in utter amazement at how beautiful the gems and metals looked together. All around the pit of lava, the walls sparkled and shined with multitudes of colors.

Right away I knew that I should take as much of the materials as I could. I stuffed my coat full of diamonds and loaded my shoes and pant pockets full of the red powder. Doing this put a massive weight on me, but it was definitely worth it. Now all I needed to do was get back to the tree house, and we could put this stuff to good use.

Very luckily, on my way up and when I left the tunnel no one was around to see me. If someone caught me like this, I wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight since I was weighed down so much.

When I got back to the tree house(around noon), Ari was still out exploring, so I started working by myself. Using some wood from outside and the diamond I gathered in the cave, I managed to make a sword for me and a spear for Ari. Also, since I didn't know what the red stuff was, I decided to make a ring for Ari out of it. Pressuring it down against the table and bending it into a ring-shape, I attached the two ends to a diamond. This made a bright red ring that flashed and sparkled in the sun, connected to a large crystalline diamond. When I held it up to inspect, the sunlight danced around and through it, creating multiple rainbows that shined and shattered everywhere.

Admiring my work and wanting to give it to Ari right away, I decided to go out and find her. Since she still wasn't back, I figured she would be out gathering berries in her favorite berry bush spots, so I checked those first. However, I couldn't find her.

Now getting worried that something might of happened to her, I frantically ran around to all the places she showed me the other day, but she wasn't there either. Making one last desperate attempt, I scanned the areas around the the other players' territories, with no luck.

Now having checked every single place she showed me, I just decided to give up. The sun was mere hours away from setting, and I couldn't find Ari anywhere in the entire forest. I even spied on the others' camps for a bit, and found out they had nothing to do with her disappearance.

Having been completely exhausted from running around, I went back to the tree house to write in my entry for the day and get some sleep. The way I see it, there are just two possible events that could of taken place.

1) She's exploring new areas that I don't know, of or

2) She was discovered by the seventh player.

The chance she was discovered is probably below 1% since she knows the forest so well, so I'm sure she's just running around having fun somewhere. If she still isn't here when I wake up, I'll go out looking for her again, but right now there's nothing I can do besides waste my sleeping time away by worrying about her.

Well she did always say I worried too much, and it's probably true after all. I'll just try to change my course of mind and get some sleep so I'm ready for whatever is going to go on in the morning. Good night to Ari, and I pray she's safe.

* * *

**A/N: And so the dramatic craziness begins. Also I bet you guys though I wasn't going to upload an entry for today :p. No matter how addicted to Minecraft and anime I am, I'll always love writing about our red-eyed friend, and I don't plan on taking a break any time soon(even though I haven't started my summer homework yet...) Anyways I hope you're all ready for some pretty amazing stuff going on tomorrow!**


	10. Day 9, Part 1

Day 9 - Part 1

After waking up I noticed that Ari still didn't come home, so I took the ring, my sword, and my journal, and headed out to look for her.

I made sure to check every place that I went to yesterday, as well as some places that I've never even gone to before, but she wasn't anywhere. On day 7(the last time I saw her before the disappearance) she told me she was going to the lake area for a swim. I hadn't looked for her there yet since it was probably the safest location in the entire forest, but now I was truly desperate.

When I got to the lake area, I knew something was up right away. Even if another player eliminated Ari from the game, there would need to be a trace of struggle or attack somewhere, but I couldn't find anything. All the bases, secret areas, and even the lake was the exact same as normal. This means that there could only be one possible scenario that explained Ari's disappearance to the fullest.

She was wandering around somewhere and, either by accident or the will of another player, she was trapped in a hidden location, probably without food or water. Since it's been well over 36 hours since then, the hidden location(if it even exists) is probably impossible to get out of once inside. So what did I conclude from this? Nothing.

If Ari were truly trapped in a secure location with no way to get back, she would've just killed herself and re-spawned near the tree house, but that never happened. Maybe she was being restricted somehow? Or maybe after entering the hidden area she was killed by another player? There were just too many possibilities and too little time to find out what was really true. If Ari was still alive somewhere, then she didn't have much time left, so I needed to find her immediately. But how? Do I continue re-examining places that I've already checked? Or maybe spy on the other players' bases for a while? Is there some place I haven't explored yet? Should I sit in the tree house and just wait for her to respawn? There's just too much to think about, and nothing I do could really advance me in any way... unless...

The cave! I didn't check the cave with the diamonds yet! Even if there was just a tiny chance that she got stuck in there, I needed to investigate no matter what.

I ran to the area where the cave was right away, but the entrance was gone. Where it used to be was a solid stone wall, and all the torches were missing. Now I knew something was wrong. In the exact spot where a massive tunnel leading down to a hoard of riches was, there is now a massive wall of stone.

I hammered away at it as hard as I could. At first I used my spade, but I switched over to my diamond sword after a few minutes. The diamond was so hard and dense that it chipped away the stone easily without taking any damage.

When I first poked my head inside, I noticed that it was pitch black but that wasn't all. There also weren't any mobs.

Using the ring's red radiant glow to light my way, I carefully sneaked inside and began my decline. When I got near the lava pit, I could hear voices echoing up the tunnel, so I put my ring away and inched close enough to hear what they were saying.

"So do you really think he'll come to save you?" This voice was clear and light- similar to a young boy's, but a bit more mature with some scratchiness behind it.

"Of course... he'd never leave..." The second voice was definitely a girl's, though dry and cracky. It sounded tired, as if it had been screaming for long periods of time.

"Well do you have any idea when he'll get here? All he's doing now is prolonging your suffering."

"Just wait... when he comes... you're dead..."

"Do you still not realize what position you're in? Even if he manages to get here before you die, there's no way you can be saved. I'm ready to take both your lives no matter what the cost is. I definitely won't allow myself to lose to people like you."

"What you say... you don't believe... just repent... you still can... we'll find a way... beat the game... together..."

*sigh "You're such an idiot. Do you even know why his eyes are red or where his journal came from? Everything is planned by the ones who sent us here. If you refuse to play your part in the game exactly as they want you to, then they'll simply get rid of you. It's as easy as that, and there's no denying it. The second you decided to come here, your fall was put in action from those above us, but for some reason you just won't face the facts. Don't you want to live?"

"I... I..."

Suddenly the second voice began to shake.

"Don't die yet, or this all would've been for nothing. Also praying won't help you anymore. God can't hear us down here."

And with that the voices came to an end. What was going on over there? Where one of the voices Ari, or was this completely unrelated to her... although they seemed to be very interested in me. I should be the only one with red eyes in this game, so I'd say they were talking about me most of the time. I need to just take a quick glance over and see what's going on, but is it the right choice? If one of them see me it could mean game over...

Suddenly I couldn't stand it anymore. After what seemed like forever and a day, I forced myself to take a quick look at what was going on, and when I did, I froze in absolute horror and disbelief.

* * *

**A/N: And so the craziness continues.**


	11. Day 9, Part 2

Day 9 - Part 2

On the other side of the lava pool, Ari was sitting with her back against a large stone rock. Both her arms were stretched out, with nails driven through her palms. Her legs were tied together, and she was hunched over breathing heavily. Next to her was a person wearing a large brown robe that covered their entire body holding two daggers, one in both hands. Right when I blew my cover to see what was going on, their eyes locked mine without any hesitation.

"Ah, so this is the infamous Red."

"Let Ari go!"

"Hahaha, are you really in the position to be giving me commands? One false move and I end you're friend's game right now."

"Well can you at least tell me what's going on?"

"That much isn't necessary. I'm going to give you three options, and you have the ability to choose which one comes true. Option one: Stab your sword through your heart. Since this is by my will, it will count as a real death, and your game will end. Option two: Agree to doing whatever I say no matter what it is. Even if it's as drastic as option one. Option three: You try to save your friend, and I kill her before your eyes. Choose wisely, and choose fast. She doesn't have much more time left."

That was it. I lost. There's no way I could kill myself-I've already decided that I need to win so I can stop the one that threw us in here. Also if I did what they said, it would probably be worse than killing myself. I can't allow my being to be controlled by someone that evil. And the last option was the worst of them all... Watch Ari be killed right in front of me? The only person I had ever known and loved in my entire conscious life? There's no way I could let that happen. But then what do I do? I can't openly admit defeat... and suddenly an idea hit me square in the face. It was far from anything I wanted to do, but it was my only shot.

"OK, kill her."

"...What?"

"I said you can kill her. There's no way out of this cave besides the one I'm guarding, so the second you kill her is the same second I kill you."

"...but I thought you would-"

"You thought I would what? Give up the entire game at the cost of one girl? Ha! Don't make me laugh. Now listen up. You may think you're in the driver's seat here, but your not. In fact, I can erase your existence at any moment I want to. It's not even that you have nothing over me, but I have everything over you. The way I see it, two different events could take place here. Either you kill Ari and I kill you, which would mean two less obstacles in my way, or you hand over Ari and I allow you to live."

"Do you really think you can get away just like that?! I planned this all! I made sure everything was perfect! You should be shaking with defeat right now, so how? Don't you care for the girl at all? You'd really throw her away?"

"Try me"

"but... even if I let Ari go, how do I know you wouldn't kill me right after?"

"I guess you'll need to trust me. Now which will it be? Do you want to die? Or do you want to live? The choice is yours."

The wait seemed to take forever, so long I began to think they were crazy enough to still kill Ari even after everything I said, but eventually the silence stopped.

"Okay. You win. Just sheathe your sword and slowly walk around the lava pool with your hands on your head. When you make it half way around the pool, I'll leave through the other side... and also don't think this is over. You may have won this round, but the game is just beginning.

And with that everything cooled down... or so I thought. Apparently Ari had been awake the entire time, and she didn't enjoy listening to me talk like that.

"Ari! Are you alright?"

*sobbing "Do you really think that? All that stuff you said... it sounded like you hate me."

"Of course not! Ari, please understand me! The only reason I said those things is because I care for you! You're the only person in my entire life that I have any memory of. Do you really think I would give you up just like that?"

"But... you gambled... with my life..."

"Ari, you're bleeding! Just quiet down and let me carry you back to the tree house- we can talk about this in the morning."

Ari fell asleep sometime while I was carrying her, so right now she's asleep in her bed. It's already well past midnight, and the mobs are out roaming around, but I still can't get to sleep. If anything like that happens to Ari again, I'm not sure I could save her. It was hard enough this time, and I don't want to be forced into a position where I need to be like that in front of Ari again.

Also I need to meet that person again, who I now believe needs to be the seventh player. Somehow they knew far more than anyone here should, so they're the biggest lead I have on finding out about my past life.

I need to get to sleep now so I can fully explain everything to Ari in the morning. Good night Ari, and I pray you can still be the same happy-go-lucky person even after everything that's happened.

* * *

**A/N: And so the craziness ends(for now). Sorry about not being able to send in another chapter yesterday, but lately I've been dedicating so much time to homework and watching a gaming tournament that's going on, that i have almost no time at all for having fun. I'm going to try to get a schedule going sometime soon so I can be sure to update this regularly, but for now I'll keep trying my hardest. Also any reviews or PM's having to do with One Lonely Survivor are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
